


Poffertje

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Licking, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Enabler! Ruby Rose desires her older sister! Such curves! Such wonderful breasts! Such massive mammary mounds and curves that should be banned! A prompt that was a challenge to myself, in written form, half-way done between updates and released henceforth.(Also, the title is a pancake-like food item.)





	Poffertje

**Because someone who gave me a prompt dared me to write this, this short little thing is released. Poffertjes are small mini-pancakes that are native to the Netherlands, or at least, I haven't seen them anywhere else.**

* * *

Ruby Rose was a person who always looked on the bright side of things. No more Dust in the stores? She’d just use the cutting edge of Crescent Rose to dice up those evil nasty Grimm! No more milk in the house? She’d make sure to go and get that milk! She was going to grow up to be just like her big sister, after all!

Those curves! Those bouncing breasts that wobbled and offered a tantalizing sight that made her mouth grow dry and her pussy grow wet, the blonde hair that just shone with the sunlight coming through the window and those deep lilac eyes that seemed to call out the warmth inside her tummy to make her feel like it was her birthday and Yang’s birthday at the same time.

“What’re you doing, Ruby?”

The tone of her older sister’s voice was light and warm, as she felt her sister’s hand touch the book that she had been reading. She’d been watching her sister, really, but she couldn’t go out and say it.

“Just reading. Simple stuff.”

Her sister smiled, her hand settling on her hip. She caught Blake giving Yang a look, as her sister’s eyes lit up with that interest, her gaze switching swiftly between the title of the book that she was reading and her.

Curse those sexy thighs, as Yang turned around. “Well, I’m taking a shower… So you keep on reading, Ruby.” Her glorious blonde sister walked towards their in-dorm shower, the bathroom door opening up.

“I’ll join!”

She could see Weiss giving her a look of mild annoyance, as Weiss was always so stuffy and serious. Weiss always went blah blah blah, even when her sister was making valid points! Bra’s should fit, especially around Yang’s large chest. That Weiss was a possessor of much wealth and little flesh was not big sis’s fault.

“Oho, big sis needing to make her little sis get a bit of a wash, huh?”

Yang always teased, as she looked at her. The shirt came off, only the bra remaining. It was perfection, as the large globes of breast flesh stood there like mountains that she alone could scale, like some explorer out on the far wilds with her team, discovering the valleys that laid between.

“Yep!” 

She smiled, as her corset landed on her bed. The cloak was hung on the peg, just in case. She was fifteen but she hadn’t been raised in a barn or something, she knew propriety. As she grabbed the shampoo for her hair, ‘For making the world not worry about split ends!’ and her special sponge ‘For Ruby Rose use only!’, she let her eyes stray through the room. Yang was holding open the door.

She skipped in, feeling the warmth of the bathroom’s radiator already soak into her own pale skin. “Excited, lil’ sis?” The goddess called Yang, possessor of the mammaries that haunted and beguiled her dreams, spoke, a light touch to her voice of amusement, as the burning of the desire inside her continued.

“For showering with you?”

A giggle escaped her lips. It wasn’t that she was excited… She burned.

She wanted to roam her hands over those glorious milky thighs, to hear her sister gasp and moan, burning with that lustful desire that came with it. Tension ran through her as she slid the lock to the side where the door would be shut. It was never bad to be prepared, after all.

As the shower was flicked on with a turn of the knobs, she beheld her older sister. The blonde hair cascaded over her bosom, her eyes looking amused as she flexed before the full-body mirror that Weiss had installed ‘for every woman’s perfection’, even though she wasn’t very built in that manner.

Ruby’s underwear joined the small pile, walking up behind her sister and grabbing a hold of those large round globes. Yang gasped, as she kissed her sister’s cheek.

“They grew bigger again…”

Her sister’s laugh was warm and delighted, as Ruby let go. A quick touch was enough, even as her pussy leaked with the need. She wanted her big sister. She wanted her, because she was gorgeous, cool and funny.

“Better drink some milk, Ruby. You’ll look like me in no time.”

The thought brought an image of drinking milk from that round full breast, as Yang shrugged herself out of the grip, Ruby letting her. That fine round ass moved with the grace of a Huntress, as her sister opened up the shower door for them. The heavy burden on her desires was increased, as she saw her sister’s snatch, hairless, as she’d always kept it. Yang was immaculate with her grooming.

The first time that she’d helped her with her own grooming, Yang had been kind and patient, saying that it was normal for growing girls to grow hair, showing it through her own sex. The cleft between her legs was kept bare, just so the discomfort wouldn’t be so great. It was silly to think anything else than that, as the burning inside her body grew heavier, the need flexing through her system.

It had been a moment of sisterly bonding, as her sister had taught her things that her mother should have, her sister always knowing the right thing. She kept herself groomed very well, as she knew that Yang liked it.

The hot air that was thick with the water of the shower was enough to clog her nose up lightly, as Yang turned around. She was a little bigger, but she was still wonderful to Ruby’s eyes.

“Ready for the shampoo, little sis?”

The teasing grin on Yang’s face, her eyes glinting with that moment of desire as she did bend forward a little, the heat of the water and her big sister’s hands enough. She hugged Yang’s waist, pressing her face between those lovely breasts, her sister’s hands rubbing through her scalp.

“You’re a bit too big for me to do this now, Ruby.”

Her sister’s voice was slightly amused at something, as she felt her sister tug on her ear. Ruby Rose didn’t mind that one bit. Yang’s soft gasp as she touched her fingers over those hips, grabbing a hold of that tight rear, those muscles springy against the touch, as Ruby kissed her stomach.

“That tickles, Ruby… Quit it.”

She would’ve heeded her older sister’s command before, but now, the fire was lit. Her beautiful, wonderful sister, a beacon of light in the darkness of her life. They both didn’t have a mother, and their father was still often absent.

Her lips pressed against the muscular stomach, Yang’s soft giggle like the bells of heaven, as her fingers slid down.

“Quit it, Ruby. I need to wash your h-ah…”

She’d found the slit between her sister’s legs, as she knelt before her sister. This was good. Yang would feel what it was like to be the centre of her world. A tongue traced over the outer lips, her sister’s gasp loud.

“We shouldn’t… Ruby, please… This is b-“

She didn’t care. The goddess that was Yang Xiao-Long deserved the touch of her tongue. As she smelled the strawberry shampoo that was dripping from her hair, her tongue curled into the sex of her half-sister, Yang leaning against the shower wall. A sigh came from her, as a gasp followed.

Her tongue curled, Yang’s fingers tangling in her hair.

“Ruby, this…”

She looked up at her sister. Her silver eyes looked into Yang’s soft lilac. “I love you, Yang. I want to show you how much I love you.” The look in those eyes was warm, as she smiled, giving a soft exhale.

“I know, but I-“

A gasp, as Ruby’s fingers pushed the taut buttocks together, her head pressing between her sister’s legs. A tongue dipped in deep, Yang’s legs a little wobbly as she slid down.

“We shouldn’t do this, Ruby. We’re half-sisters.”

Yang sounded uncertain. Ruby knew the truth though. Yang was going to love it. She wanted to make sure that she felt the love that she felt for her big sister, with those soft thighs and that gorgeous body. She turned her tongue a quarter, just like a key and her sister whimpered, the taste not something that she’d minded. She’d tasted things that were different, as her nose brushed against the pale pubic mound, Yang’s fingers stroking through her hair.

“I know that you love me, but…”

She was resisting. That wouldn’t do. Her fingers dug into that fine and delectable rear as her tongue slid deeper. A groan from her sister’s mouth, as she panted and shuddered. She was liking it, so it was okay.

“Ruby…”

The moan that came from her sister’s mouth made her look up. Past the globes that were crowned with a singular erect nipple there was a face, looking down at her, her tongue wriggling up and down. Yang groaned deeply at the wriggle, and she did it again. Another whimper, the eyes closing, as her older sister’s head banged against the wall, a low moan coming from her.

Womanly. Sensual. Made by her. It was a delicious little encouragement, as her tongue slid out. “We mustn’t…” Yang was being silly. Her tongue slid up, caressing around the little pleasure button that usually was the subject of Blake’s porny books! The filthy smut that the girl read was totally out of line! Hand-holding was an evil act… But her sister wouldn’t ever read them. She’d ban them from the dorm room without any issue, because her big sister was all hers!

“Ah… Ruby, please… I’m-“

A strangled gasp and a rush of juices, mingling with the water that soaked the both of them. The warmth of the water was an afterthought as Yang sagged, sliding down the wall, gasping and moaning. She caught her big sister, looking at her with eyes filled of love.

“I love you.”

The smile on Yang’s lips was hesitant, before it turned better.

“I love you too, Ruby…”

Her sister’s legs quivered, as a look in her eyes that spoke of something that was not good. Nope, her dear older sister shouldn’t look at her as if it was something bad what they did! Love was love!

“You’re the best, sis.” Yang smiled, as Ruby got up.

“Want to do me?”

Hesitation in her sister’s eyes, as she glanced away. Ruby moved closer. Yang’s eyes looked up at her, as her sex leaked, the heat too much to bear.

“Come on, I did you, now you gotta do me! Tit for tat!”

Her sister’s smile wasn’t really a smile, but her sister’s lips pressed against her girly flower, the sensation of the tongue going into her enough, as she felt the warm tongue push into her depths. She came there and then, the pre-arousal already having gotten her into a state. It was a warm tingle that went through her, as her juices mingled with the shower water, still cascading down over them. The shampoo had already gone out of her hair, as her hands grabbed Yang’s head and she pushed that head against her groin.

Yang was the beautiful one, compared to her. With her breasts and her shape, she had always had the attention from the guys whilst she was just the friend that nobody really wanted. She loved her little baby Crescent Rose, but she knew that Yang would love someone else.

“We’re going to be together forever, Yang. Big sis and small sis.”

Her voice was soft, even as Yang’s eyes looked at her. They were sad, perhaps because they’d remembered mom and her mom. Dad didn’t like to talk much, as the tongue started to move. There was a need in her, as she closed her eyes and rode the pleasure.

It felt so good.

It was like a warm shower, well, they were IN the shower, but it wasn’t like the shower went fully inside her, and Yang’s tongue was better than she’d hoped, knowing that her big sister was more than willing to help her sister get off too. The moans that she made were arousing, as her legs twitched, that rush coming to a high.

She came again, Yang’s tongue easily working against the rushing tide of juices, as Ruby Rose rode that high for as long as she could manage. She gasped and whimpered, her mouth making little squeaks.

“Is everything okay in there?”

Weiss’ voice, her bestie, the partner whose mountains were mere sandcastles compared to the vast titty cathedrals of her sister and whose ass was of similar magnitude of disappointment, came from behind the door. She wanted to throw a block of soap at the door or something to make Weiss go away! People were making love here! Let her go and make love to her own sister with her collapsed molehills! Winter had a pair that was large!

“Y-Yeah, we’re fine.”

Her sister came to the rescue, as Yang slowly got up. “Ruby was just excited, that’s all. Why are you so curious, eh? Want to take a shower with your team leader too, Weiss?” The complicit feeling she got, as she smiled at her sister, the huffy sound of her bestie a normal experience for the four of them.

“No! She’s…. I was just concerned for a moment. She is our leader, after all. A-and you are… Well, not the most restrained.”

Yang looked at her, smiling with a faint hint of kind love.

“Oh, you want me to be unrestrained, huh?”

The huff sound from behind the door was loud as Weiss made a sharp statement that was barely audible through the door, Ruby looking at her sister, who winked.

“We’ll be out soon. Just washing my gorgeous hair.”

There was a softness to Yang’s voice that showed that she’d capitulated, just as she always did. Her older sister rose, giving her a squeeze as she did, before starting on the shampooing of her hair.

She hugged her sister again, feeling those glorious curves, Yang’s voice quiet as she spoke to her.

“That was wrong, Ruby. Sisters shouldn’t… do that.”

It was wrong but it felt so right. “But I love you. Everything about you is so wonderful.” The bitter smile on Yang’s face wasn’t so pretty.

“It’s… It’s not okay.”

She stood up and gave her big sister a kiss, right on the lips. Yang struggled for a moment, Ruby’s tongue invading her sister’s mouth. The taste of something sweet, mixing with something bitter. A taste that she enjoyed, as her older sister’s arms wrapped around her.

“Ruby…” A soft tone, as Yang smiled at her. “Just this once, alright?”

Her big sister kissed her again, letting her tongue slide into her mouth. Ruby didn’t mind if Yang was the aggressor. She loved her big sister and her beautiful curves and motions, her boldness something that she could only ever watch with awe. She was the smaller one, the one who wasn’t as pretty.

The kiss was broken, a trail of saliva washed away with the spray of the water. “I love you, Ruby.” The words didn’t sound fully convinced, but Yang was kissing her again, the stronger, callused hands rubbing over the base of her neck, a grip that had been firmly made through training. Yang was amazing, and everyone needed to know that Ruby Rose had the best sister.

She leaned up, suckling on one of her sister’s breasts, tasting the saltiness of the skin mixing with the water, her eyes looking up at her. Yang gasped, as she stiffened up. “Ruby, please… That’s enough, it’s en-ahhh.” Yang ceased her struggles as she let the pleasure wash over her, the peaked nipple sucked on.

“You’re not a baby, you… Ruby, just… Just this once, okay?”

Her sister was telling her that it would be this once, but she knew better. She had the taste for these wonderful milkjugs, and she’d get a taste more often.

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to be open and proud with her sister. A comforting hand on her shoulder as they’d tell dad about their love, about how much they meant to each other. Dad might cry a bit, but it was love. You can’t help love, even if she is your half-sister.

Another slow suck on that breast, switching to the other nipple, Yang’s pitiful whimper enough to make her feel the burn in her groin. “I drink milk, Yang.” She looked at her sister’s face, the hair plastered to her skin, those eyes looking at her, as she settled back.

“Then… drink.”

Her sister sounded resigned, as she did what she should. There was no milk, but Yang responded either way, letting out a louder moan as she nibbled on the nipple. A soft sensual sound that stoked the flames inside her. “Drink from your big sister.”

It was silly, but she liked hearing that. Yang loved her a lot, she knew. Yang would be always present in her life. They had been born and they had each other. Yang always was there to help her, no matter the time, the place or the distance needed to travel.

As she felt Yang quiver, she noticed that her sister’s thighs were rubbing together, the feeling of pride inside her continuing, as her finger pushed into her sister’s sex, letting her sister feel that touch, a finger sliding in deeper, as a strong suck on that breast made her sister twitch.

A gasp and a moan, coming from her older sister’s mouth was a damnation, as the hips moved and twisted, giving a low buck against her invading finger. Another moan, rippling from that beautiful set of lips, as Yang breathed heavily, her eyes half-closed.

“Ruby, please… We… Ah.”

Yang came. The feeling was amazing, as her finger was wrapped by the folds and pulled at, Yang’s eyes closed and her body vibrating almost as she came. She pulled her finger out, sticking it in her mouth. The familiar taste came to her lips, as she smiled at her.

“I love you.”

Yang just looked down at her, her cheeks flushed and red. A light smile, as she exhaled slowly.

“I love you too, Ruby. Is there anything else that you’d like to do?”

She’d capitulated, and yet, the love in those eyes did not fade in the least. Yang loved her, just as her mother had loved her, as the stories that Yang had told her about how kind and wonderful mom used to be.

“Well… I think we should get out, before Weiss gets crabbier. She’ll be banging on the door, wanting to get her hair done too.”

Weiss always got in a mood when she showered for too long. Her sister’s hands rubbed over her scalp as she started to wash her hair, another fresh dollop of shampoo and conditioner added. The stuff was yuck, it smelled like lavender and chocolate and it stung her eyes, but Yang looked beautiful, washing her hair. She was like a mother to her, and more than that.

Ruby loved her big sister, and Yang enabled that.

It was refreshing to admit that love, even as Blake looked at the two of them as they emerged nearly five minutes later from the shower, the comic of Moose and Stump already laid out on the bed, Weiss looking a little put out.

“Just… Be safe, alright?”

Weiss was such a sweetheart. Yang was always there to protect her, after all.

“With me, my little sis is safe.”

The droplets still clung under those wonderful mountains of mammary, the towel having brushed over the skin. The nipples were still a little erect from the cool air, as a fresh shirt was pulled on.

“Hop into bed, sis. Let’s cuddle up for a bit, get nice and warm.”

She smiled at her big sister. She was amazing and she was all hers.

Yang liked her, and that was all that mattered in the world to Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer and Taiyang.

“Sure thing, sis!”

* * *

**BEHOLD! THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT! Does Yang enable her sister’s excesses? Yeah! She loves her little sister though, so she allows it. True enabler! **


End file.
